Shattered Soul
by dick-grayson
Summary: My life was gone, Bruce was gone. I was sent to boarding school. Everyone hates me. Everyone but a certain redhead. Who is she and why is she so familiar? Please R&R! Summary might change... Rated T for now...Rude words are in this fic, but not many...R
1. The new kid

**Hey guys! Sorry to delete "Sisters" but I decided to focus more on my new fic, Shattered Soul….Please enjoy this fic, I know I would….haha! I'm lazy to write the characters so yeah….ENJOY!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1:** New kid in school

I was new in school wondering what it was like to be broke. Yes, my rich life was gone now that someone had robbed our entire belongings and somehow hacked into my account. I don't mind being robbed or killed, but I do mind if Bruce Wayne, my adopted father, the richest and wealthiest man ever, was killed in a fight. It was something I couldn't handle.

I was then sent to Alfred's family who lives in Jump City, not far from Gotham. Their life was so different but since Alfred had been working for Bruce before I was even born, he was considered rich. But things were about to change now that Bruce was gone. Thieves started stealing our properties and money and hacked into our bank account. No one was there to stop them since Batman was "gone". Yes, now Bruce was dead, everyone knew who the famous Batman was. No one knew much on Robin since he too vanished and was never found again. I was glad for that.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The school bell rang, making me jump slightly. I sighed and walked heads down, all the way to class. I've met the principal already and got my schedule. I hope he doesn't mention my arrival to Jump City's most popular boarding school ever. It would be embarrassing. Many people hate Bruce in Jump City because he took half of their land to make factories. I never supported that. But now he was dead, I would be the one who would suffer. I hope no one knows about my arrival, but that would be impossible.

Some think I'm hot, but some don't. I wonder if any girls here do though. I know many guys envy me and I know many do here too. Heard they wanted to punch my guts if they see me, but I think those were just rumors and gossips. I finally reached my class wanting to just sit down and stay unnoticed the whole way. I missed my old life, the one with friends, the one with money, and the one who was raised by Bruce. Now all of those parts of me was trashed and out of my life. I'm just a normal kid living in a normal life.

I heard people talking and laughing. They seemed to have fun. I smiled slightly thinking back on the fun times I had with my old friends. Most of my memories included a girl called Barbara Gordon. She was my girlfriend but I realized she likes me for money and looks. Now I lost one of them, she went for my oldest friend, Xavier Red. My heart was ripped into pieces then. I swore to myself that true loves stinks and I would never love again.

The second bell rang and everyone groaned. Looks like they all hate school as well. That made me laugh slightly. I was unnoticed to all of them, thank god for that! But only one girl did notice me. She looked at me curiously, but I buried me face into my cap so she wouldn't see my face. The teacher came in and saw me.

"Looks like we have a new student today, Mr…" her eyes went wide as she looked at the piece of paper. My life was ruined. "Mr. Grayson?" Everyone was staring at me and my face went pale, not red, but pale. I acted so shy, I was out of character. "Richard Grayson?" she asked making more stares. I finally looked at all of them receiving gasps. My red and black cap still covered most of my face but exposed my nose and below it. I heard rumors already spreading.

"It says here that he would be schooling with us and would also be staying in our block J rooms, anyone from block J here?" No one raised there hands except for that girl. The girl who eyed me before the teacher came in. She was smiling however.

"Ms. Anders? Very well, Mr. Grayson, please follow Ms. Anders here to your room after the lesson. Since it's your first day of school here, you may unpack and come back whenever you're done. If not, you may wonder around the school to get use to it…" I didn't reply however. My shyness now changed to anger.

"Am I stupid to you?" I asked harshly. The whole class stared at my still covered eyes. The teacher seemed insulted but I didn't care.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked shocked.

"I know where it is and I don't need anyone to guide me. So, if you don't mind. I would like to get the hell out of here and to be unnoticed…" I said standing up eyeing to floor all the way trying my best to hide my face from everyone. The teacher smiled slightly and grabbed my hand. I still didn't give eye contact.

"Richard, I know that your father died but…" I fumed and pushed her hand away from her pointing rudely at her.

"One, he's not my father, my real father, two, don't say that to me ever again, and 3, just leave me alone!" She felt hurt. I regretted what I did.

"Fine, but bring Ms. Anders with you. Incase you get lost and before you say anything else, you also need a straight A student to get you out of trouble…" I rolled my eyes and eyed everyone. No one has seen my eyes yet and I was glad for that. The girl came up to me and smiled slightly. I shrugged and walked off, hands in my pocket.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I continued walking not caring if she was far behind or not even there. I heard her voice, that sweet voice.

"Hey, wait for me, please!" she shouted running towards me. Her high heels were only heard in the lonely hallway and I stopped walking. I turned to look at her and saw her smiling at me. Was she trying to be nice? Ok, I have been to normal schools before but that was before I was adopted by Bruce. I had a crush, a red-head girl, and she was my only friend. I was alone due to the fact everyone knows I work in a circus, but there she was not caring and smiling at me.

This girl reminded me of her which makes me sad. I never saw her after my parent's death and I thought I never would.

She finally caught up with me and breathed hard. I waited impatiently for her to finish and continued down the hallway. She was quiet, very quiet. "So, you are Richard Wayne, am I right?" I frowned.

"Richard Grayson…" I corrected not wanting anything to remind me of Bruce. She nodded and her smile grew wider. I arched an eyebrow.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I trashed your city with all those factories, and here you are smiling like a fan at me? You're different from the others you know that don't you?" She flinched slightly at my harsh words but the smile never went away, even though it faded slightly.

"Yes, I am also very different from the others in my class and I do not fit in. but I do have friends outside of this part of the school and in the J block. Should I introduce you to them? Oh and do not worry, it is not your fault you put up those factories and I am not a crazed fan." She kept walking this time in my place. I was trailing behind her sinking everything she said. She doesn't care about the factories and she was not a fan. She wants to friend me and she also doesn't fit in. Who is this girl and why was she so familiar?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We both finally reached the J block and she ran around the corridor singing. I smiled watching her playing and taking in her sweet voice. She was pretty good, that's for sure. She looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on! Let me show you your room." She said jumping around. She was hyper all of a sudden. My smile faded and I became serious again. I didn't know when she saw my eyes but while walking, she whispered.

"Your eyes will never change…" I didn't know if I was supposed to hear that, and I'm not sure if that was a good thing. But what got me thinking is, what does she mean by will never change? Was it supposed to change? I shrugged the words out of my head as she opened my door. "Here is your room. Please unpack and rest. I will be going back to H block to continue my studies so feel free to wonder around but do not get into trouble. Oh and here is my user card. It is to allow me to wonder around. Please do not make trouble and enjoy your day. I would be seeing you tonight to check up on you. Until then, be safe…"

What was she, a teacher or my mother? Or was she just trying to be friendly. I dumbly nodded my head making her leave. I plopped myself down onto the bed and sighed. My mind kept drifting off to the death scene of…my parents and Bruce. Why was my life so terrible? Why does everyone I love die? Why do I even bother to think about that? Everyone's life has something good in it, but why don't I have? So far nothing has made me happy, not even Barbara. Sure I enjoy my time with her but I really wasn't experiencing the true love as everyone says I am. Like I said before, she loved me for my looks and fame and wealth. Without it, she would never date me at all. I started unpacking wanting so bad to just go back to Gotham and live with my friends. I missed Xavier so much. He was the only one which makes me happy every time. Maybe that was it. Xavier was the happy part of my life.

When I finally unpacked everything and felt bored, I decided to wonder around the school. It was noon and everyone was back in their dorm changing or eating. I wore my hat and sunglasses and walked away trying my best not to cry. I missed Bruce so much.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked onto a mini park in the school. I chuckled knowing the school had one. I saw something, a robin flying around the flowers playing and singing with a group of kids. I sighed. Robin. I continued my journey through the peaceful park but was cut of guard by a gang of guys.

"Richard Dick Grayson, the famous dick in Gotham. The one who was adopted by the richest and dumbest man alive. What are you doing in Jump City?" I clenched my fist forcing myself not to punch the man's face. I remained quiet staring at the floor. He took that well. The man gripped the hem of my shirt and kicked my stomach. I fell onto the floor. There were teachers near by, but they just watched as if they want me to die.

"I think I didn't make myself clear, why are you here?" I stayed on the ground burying my face as deep as possible. I didn't want this, not right now. He picked me up again. "Did Bruce dump you?" That does it. Hearing all the laughter from kids nearby and the teachers even made me furious. I punched the kids stomach and he cried in pain.

"NO ONE INSULTS ME OR BRUCE YOU HEAR?" The teacher came and kicked my face. I fell on the ground hard. He must be a karate teacher. I felt dizzy and wished my life could just end after darkness I went into.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up on my bed. I was still dizzy and my vision was not clear yet. But the first thing I saw was the beautiful face of Korina Anders. She look happy but angry.

"I told you to stay out of trouble!" she said as she placed a cold towel on my head. I groaned and got up. Her face was starting to get familiar. Maybe it was because I'm getting use to seeing her already. "Are you alright?" she asked with that sweet, angelic voice.

"Yeah I guess…" She nodded and went to touch my bleeding leg. I jerked away.

"That's a nasty cut." She said eyeing it carefully. I tried my hardest to not cry in front of her. Yes, the cut was deep, very deep I believe. As she touched it, I lost my cry and scooted away from her.

"Watch it!" I said leaning on the wall behind me. She giggled slightly and went up to me.

"Either get it healed, or stayed wounded for life…" I sighed. She continued with her work and I eyed every part of her. She was beautiful. I then asked a very stupid question that I need to know.

"Why are you so nice to me? I'm a new kid being hated by everyone besides you. Why?" she stopped working.

"I do want to be your friend, Richard. I'm not like everyone else. I'm totally different. And besides, I just wanna check your memories…" she said sadly. "I guess I found out my answer.." I stared at her confused.

"My…memories…" she smiled again and wiped away an invisible tear.

"Nothing…Come you must meet my friends…" I stopped her.

"Wait…" she looked at me.

"I can't go…"

"And why is that?"

"I'm not healed…"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There you go! Sorry it took so long to post it up, but here it is! Please bare with me as I am trying to making Richard the new kid in this school unlike most stories which is Starfire. Anyways, please read and review!**

**Dick-Grayson**


	2. 10 years ago?

**Hey guys…Wow, never knew I got 5 in such a short time! lol, anyways, here's chapter 2 for Shattered soul…ENJOY!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2:** 10 years ago?

I saw her blush and walked back to me. She held the hem of my shirt and pulled it off me. She gaped at my muscular chest. I grinned. She blushed harder smiling to herself. "Please, may I touched your skin to make sure there is no injuries?" I chuckled slightly nodding my head. She touched my abs first, making me shiver. I closed my eyes stopping her.

"I need to lean on something first…" she giggled and I scooted toward the headboard. "There…"I said waiting for her to crawl towards me.

"Ok, I need to check your back please…" she said. I turned around she pressed her palms on my back making me groan. It hurts but there's no way I'm gonna admit it to her! However, she heard my groan and pressed harder. I roared softly.

"Stop that!" I said. She giggled.

"I guess I found my first injury." She said taking the first aid kit. I sighed. I totally lost it in front of a girl. She came back to the spot rubbing some cream onto my back. I moaned feeling her touch. She was relaxing me. "You're so tense, Richard…" she whispered into my ear making me shiver.

"I've been stressed since I moved here…" I said frowning. She nodded her head and massaged my back. I moaned louder. She giggled.

"You seem to enjoy my touch…yes?" I froze and blushed.

"Well….ummm….. I'm just never been massage like this before… and umm…" she giggled.

"Whatever, Richard Grayson!" she replied continuing her little massage. I sunk into it and lay my head on my soft pillow. I closed my eyes wanting to just sleep in front of her. I nearly did, until she told me to lie on my back. I sighed and did as told. Now she was touching my chest, my abs, and my… I squeezed my eyes shut trying my best not to scream. There she was touching my sensitive spot. 'Easy, Dick…' I told myself.

"Are you ok?" her voice rang clear in my head. I opened my eyes.

"Huh?" I knew I sounded stupid. She sighed.

"Are you ok?" she asked again. I gulped hard and rubbed my head.

"Yeah…" I said nervously. She didn't fall for it.

"Cut the crap, Richard." She said seriously. "I know I maybe shy, but I know how to be seriously pissed at liars." I sighed.

"Ok ok…" I said rolling my eyes. "I just hate people touching my umm…" she blushed.

"Oh I see…" she got off the bed and handed me a clean shirt on my chair. I took it and wore it. I love it when I make her blush. She's adorable when she…whoa, cut the crap Dickhead! Are you saying you… No I'm not! Ok whatever, just act cool.

I watched her open the door and followed her out. "Where are we going?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I thought we were going to meet my friends?" I nodded.

"I knew that…" she stopped walking and I grinned. I too stopped and turned to look at her.

"Don't you have class?" I asked. She sighed.

"It's 7, Richard." I gaped.

"Was I out that long?" she gave me a "duh" look. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Anyways, you wanna meet them or not?" I leaned on the nearby wall looking down. Curse I forgot to bring my hat and shades.

"What's the point? They'll make fun of me like everyone else. I hate to be bullied you know…" she sighed and walked up to me. She took hold of my hands and dragged me towards a far corner.

"They are nice people, Richard…" she said stopping in front of a door.

"We meet in this every night. They should be here." I nodded simply as she opened the door. I heard laughter and….is that alcohol?

"Hey yo, KORI!" I heard someone shout. I immediately blocked my view of them with the help of the door. Kori however wasn't all that kind. Before she pulled me in, she whispered… "In school times I am shy and nice, but here, I'm hyper and bad. Remember that." I nodded. She smiled.

"Victor!" she shouted. I gulped. The room suddenly became quiet as they saw me. I knew what would happen next.

"Well, I guess I made an impression." I said and smiled at everyone. "Sorry to bother your little alcoholic party." I ran out of the room ignoring the shouts from Kori. I need to rest, I need to punch something, I need to cry. My life was a living hell.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I ran to the riverside near the school. Man, this school has so many things! No wonder why it's popular. My mind was playing all the sad memories I had these past few months. My heart was crying but not me. I so wanted to cry but since I'm trained not to show emotions, it's very hard for me to do so. I screamed not caring if I wasn't acting as myself.

"SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!" I begged. I was making funny sobbing sounds but not a single tear came out.

Kori was following my all the time. She heard my scream. Kori saw me kneeling down and punching the grass. I think I upset her because she came to me and slapped me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. I frowned at her and rubbed the spot she slapped me. It was burning red. My eyes were red but tear free. I looked at her in a way that scares the hell out of people. She flinched and stepped back slightly.

"Kori. Everyone hates me. Everyone is against me. Everyone wants to me to leave, so why don't I?" she sighed.

"Richard, this is only the first day of school for you and you are already saying everyone hates you? Sure they do hate you, but they don't know the real you yet. Give them a chance, like I did." I closed my eyes and faced the ground. She cupped it and brought my eyes to meet hers. They were beautiful.

"Trust me. My friends would like you, like I did 10 years ago." I looked at her confused. She gasped and looked away.

"I meant 10 hours ago…" somehow my heart didn't agree with her.

"10 years?" I asked again stepping closer to her. She looked away scared. What did I do? "Kori?" I asked again frowning. She turned to look at me with teary eyes.

"I said something wrong that's all…" she said smiling weakly. I didn't buy it.

"Cut the crap, Kori. I know I maybe a crybaby here, but I know how to be angry at liars…" I said remembering everything she told me during her little massage. Her tears fell from her cheek.

"You forgot…I don't want to bring it up…" she then pushed me away running back towards the building. I chased after her not letting her get away with it. What did I forget that happened 10 years ago? What did I do when I was 7? I don't know, but I'm going to find out!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There, all done...Sorry if it was kinda short but i need to go out hang with my gang! So, gotta go! See ya, all you lovely people! PEACE!**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**Dick-grayson**


	3. My long lost friend

**Wow, thanks for the reviews guys! It's awesome! Here's chapter 3 for those who wish to read more. This chapter would explain what happened 10 years ago. I bet some already know what happened anyways. Please R&R!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**: My long lost friend

I ran down the dark and lonely hallway. It seems like people here sleeps very early or either studying. I tripped over something and saw her. There she was running and sobbing all the way. I immediately got up and started the chase again. Man, she's fast for a girl. Suddenly, images of my first ever friend came to me. She was everything I loved and cared about when I was 7. I didn't know why these images appeared but I have been searching for her for 5 years. It had been 2 years ago since I stopped searching. She was gone, not coming back to me ever again.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and ran faster.

_The moment that we met_

_There was something so familiar_

_I felt like I'd known you for a thousand years_

"Kori, wait!" I shouted. My voice echoed in the empty corridor and she stopped. I took this chance to run faster in case she ran again. She heard my loud footsteps and squeezed her eyes shut. "Kori, what are you talking about? What happened 10 years ago? Have I met you before?" her eyes gave me the answer. Those emerald eyes filled with tears. I knew her, and yet I've forgotten her. But wait those eyes…that hair…..

_And_

_There inside your eyes_

_I saw a light that I'd been_

_Missing_

_Somewhere deep inside_

_All of the lonely_

_Disappeared_

_And, baby, now you're here_

_I feel_

_Like I have found…_

"Kori? Starfire?"

_A long lost friend  
That I've lived for all my life  
A gentle hand  
A part of me I've been trying to find  
And now you're here  
And the search comes to an end  
I've found my long lost friend_

Her eyes brightened up and a smile appeared on her lips. "You remember my nickname…" she said happily. My eyes were still big.

"Star?" she nodded and I smiled, hard. "Starfire!"

_Every move I make_

_Is to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

_Every single breath you take_

_You take with me_

"I can't believe I've found you! After all these years, I finally found you!" Kori giggled and sighed.

"Yes, it has been a very long 10 years without you, Dick…" I chuckled at my nickname 10 years ago.

"But, you knew who I was. you knew where I was! Why didn't you tell me or at least visit me?" Kori's smile faded and she walked into her room, me trailing behind.

_Oh, I ask myself_

_How did I ever live before you?_

_You came into my life_

_And put all the pieces into place_

_When I saw your face_

_I knew that I had found..._

"Remember the time when we used to play in the sandbox outside the school?" I nodded smiling at the memory. Kori was extremely cute then, and now. Here she was, standing before me looking like an angel.

"Well, after you left one day, and left me alone in the school. I was alone, with no one to play with. Left in my own world like you are here, excluding me. People started calling me names and bullied me…" I frowned. How could the world be so cruel…to both of us!

"Starfire…I'm so sorry. If I knew I would never leave you…" she shook her head smiling.

"One day, an old lady came to me and told me about you. Why did you leave and all that. I then understood and was glad Bruce took you in. that is why I don't feel much hatred like everyone here." I sat down on her bed taking in every word she said.

"When I turned 15, I came to Gotham to find you. But then, when I did, there you were, playing and flirting with 5 girls, Dick, you changed from shyness and polite, to flirty and bad." She let tears fall down from her cheek holding her heart. I knew why she was sad. I became something she hated.

_A long lost friend_

_That I've lived for all my life_

_A gentle hand_

_A part of me I've been trying to find_

_And now you're here_

_And the search comes to an end_

_I've found my long lost friend_

"I'm so sorry, Kori. I never knew you came…I'm so sorry…" I wiped her tears away. She sobbed onto my shirt and I held her tighter. "I'm so…so sorry…"

"Richard…I fell in love with the old you. Now, I'm not sure at all…" my eyes went wide and I eyed her.

"You loved me?"

_Like a storm out of the blue_

_Love rained down on me and you_

_So complete and so unexpectedly_

_Like a movie in my mind_

_I've seen a hundred times_

_I feel like, I've loved you before..._

_Long Lost Friend._

She nodded her head and let another tear fall. I didn't know what to say, she fell in love with me and so did I. she haven't changed making my love her still but…I have…I am hurting her inside, and I knew I would never win her heart back ever again.

"Starfire…I loved you and I still want to…" she smiled slightly and lazily lay her head on my chest.

_Now you're here_

_And the search comes to an end!_

"Dick, you were my most treasured friend ever. Would you still be my friend?" I sighed.

"Only a friend?" I heard her giggle.

_Long lost friend_

_That I've lived for all my life_

_A gentle hand_

_You're a part of me I was dying to find_

_And now you're here_

_And the search comes to an end..._

_I've found my long lost friend_

_I've found my long lost friend..._

"Maybe we should start again, Dick. I mean, I have to know if I like the new you or not…" I sighed.

"Fine, as you wish, mum…" she slapped me and both of us started talking and playing. This was only the first day of school, and I already liked it.

Starfire is back as Korina Anders.

_Oh, now I've found you_

_My lost friend... oh_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well here you go! Chapter 3 of Shattered Soul. Please review! The song is long lost friend by Chicago. **

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**Dick-Grayson**


	4. Kori's friends

**Wassup NEW YORK CITY! Haha, jokes….just wanted to say that even though I'm so not over there…for those who actually live there, wassup? Thanks again for your reviews and since many want me to update fast, I will. So, here it is and ENJOY!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3:** Kori's friends

I woke up wondering where I was. Glad that it was Saturday meaning no class, I can actually wake up later than usual. However, I wasn't that lucky since something was squirming on top of me.

I opened my eyes to look at who the hell woke me up at…8 o'clock. My frowning eyebrows softened as I saw who it was. There she was, Korina Anders sleeping peacefully on me. She was smiling meaning a nice dream was playing in her mind and gosh…she was holding me ever so tight. It felt awesome.

I need to wake her up…somehow. "Kori?" I started shaking lightly on her arm. She groaned and held me tighter.

"Go away mum…" she said snuggling closer to me. I chuckled.

"I'm not a girl…" I said making her eyes shot wide open. She shrieked.

"Richard! Oh I am so sorry…" she said jumping of her bed. I laughed louder.

"Kori, whatever for?" she blushed and looked away.

"Do I really have to answer that?" I sighed and walked up to her. I gently wrapped my arms around her body embracing her into a hug and she buried her burning face into my chest.

"You ok? You seem a little…hot" she blushed harder but shook her head.

"I've been this hot since I was 16, Dick. I don't know why…" I decided to change the meaning.

"Are you sure? For me I think you've been hot ever since 7…" she gasped and blushed harder.

"You mean that hot…" I rolled my eyes.

"You're burning. Have you seen any doctors or anything?" she nodded her head.

"But they all have the same answer…" I waited for her to continue talking. "They don't understand my temperature. I'm 29 degrees hot Richard…" my eyes went wide shocked at what I'm hearing.

"But you should be dead by now!" I shouted making her flinched. She whispered to me closing her eyes.

"I know that's why…" I softened slightly and embraced her into another hug.

"I'm sorry, Kori. I'm glad your alive…I didn't mean to say that." She returned my hugged and smiled at me.

"Let's go meet my friends, Richard." She said. I nodded still wondering how she could survive. "Oh and Richard…" I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Please do not call me Starfire around them. They do not know my past…" I nodded and stopped her from opening the door.

"And don't call me dick in front of them…It's not often you hear someone called Dick." She giggled and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Deal!" I smiled and both of us left the room.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

On the way, I walked uncomfortably watching everyone staring at us. "Umm Kori, are your friends you know…like the others?" I asked eyeing every people caught staring at me. She turned to look at me and shook her head.

"Not really…My friends are different. There's a girl called Rachel Roth, who is known as the Goth Queen of our school. She very emotionless and some thinks she's emo which she once admitted she is except this emo girl has friends. There's also a vegetarian guy called Garfield Logan. People could tell that Rachel likes him but due to her emotionless expression, no one knows anymore. Garfield however likes a popular beyotch called Terra Morkov. But other than that, he's a really childish guy and helpful. Then there's the best footballer ever, Victor Stone. He's totally bald and tall. He was once a popular kid but because of a girl called Karen here, he decided to join us. He's very nice, helpful, and a little hot." I frowned slightly as she said that. But what caught my attention was her next word.

"And then finally there's Xavier Red. He's amazing. Those hazel eyes and red hair, that smile and a very helpful and kind heart. You would like him." She continued talking and walking but I stopped. I then knew I'm gonna hate this Xavier Red.

"Oh there is also this guy called Roy harper but I don't really like him. He's funny, nice, and helpful, and also very serious but he's way into himself and always cares about his good looks. Rumor has it that Terra Markov likes him and that is why Garfield and Roy don't actually work along." I nodded and followed her outside the school building.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"There they are!" she exclaimed. "Come on, Richard!" she said and grabbed my wrist. Both of us started running towards her friends. As counted, there was six of them sitting and lying on the grass either chewing gum, reading, talking or sleeping. A blond hair guy with green highlights first saw us and stood up.

"Hey, you're the dude who ran off last night. Richard Grayson. Am I correct?" he asked.

"Uhh…yeah. And you are?" he blushed.

"Oh right, my name is Garfield Logan." He said, forest green eyes staring into my sapphire ones. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, uhh…Garfield…" I said shaking his hand. He smiled and called for everyone. Kori just stood there eyeing Xavier all the time. I frowned but was unseen to everyone else.

"Richard Grayson is actually joining the non-pops?" one tall, dark man said. He must be Victor Stone since he's the only bald one among the rest. He has dark brown eyes and a totally muscular body. I smiled weakly at him thinking that was an insult. He then chuckled and brought me into a bear hug.

"Victor Stone the name is! Whoa, Richard Grayson. Must be awesome to have mon…" Kori covered his mouth frowning at him. My smiled faded and looked away. A dark brown haired girl with purple highlights whispered something into his ears and Victor's angry frown at Kori disappeared.

"Oh Richard. I'm so sorry, I never knew…" I turned to look at him.

"Nah, no biggie..." the girl smiled weakly at me and returned her gaze to the "Kill Red Blood" book. The title brought me shivers already.

"Her name is Rachel Roth." Victor said pointing to her. "She's not really her mix around and jumpy person." I nodded turning my gaze to the girl clinging on Victor's arm.

"Hi!" she greeted waving her free hand at me. "My name is Karen Beecher." She said. She has black hair and dark brown eyes. She actually looks pretty with those big eyes. I shook her hand and looked at the last two remaining guys. The red hair one was leaning on a tree checking his hair in the mirror while the other one was behind Kori smiling at me. I smiled at him.

"Hi I'm…"

"Richard Grayson. Please to meet you. My name is Xavier Red. Boyfriend of Kori Anders…" Kori gasped and my eyes widened.

"Boy…friend?" Kori looked away guilty. Xavier grinned harder.

"Haven't she told you?" I looked at her hurt.

"No…she never…" I chocked out. Xavier grinned and wrapped his arms around her. She fell into it but kept eye contact with me. I looked away.

"Hi, you must be Roy Harper. The last of the sevens." He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, nice to meet you buddy!" I smiled and looked at everyone else.

"Well, this has been a great morning but I need to go back to my room and unpack…" Victor looked at me.

"You haven't finish unpacking?" I shook my head.

"Nope." I lied. He smiled and nodded his head. I waved goodbye but someone stopped me.

"I'll go with you." I smiled and nodded my head. Roy and I walked back into the building. My heart was numb. Those words kept playing in my head.

"_My name is Xavier Red. Boyfriend of Kori Anders…"_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey guys! Hahaha, that's it! Please Review as I do love them! **

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**Dick-Grayson**


	5. Teen titans

**Wassup….umm…Canada! hahaha, anyone there? Here's chapter 5 of Shattered Soul. I know some might think Kori is a meany mean meany and I know some pity Richard but hey, life's not perfect! Ok ok, enough talking from the Dicky, story time!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5:** Teen Titans

I finally reached my dorm and lay on my bed. Roy was looking at me confused. I needed to tell him why I came here.

"I didn't come here to unpack you know." I said burying my face into my pillow. I gave a light chuckle.

"I know that." I looked at him as he picked up a photo.

"Hey, don't touch that!" I said snatching it away. He grinned.

"Why, your girlfriend?" I sighed. I sat back down and stared at the photo for a long time until Roy came to sit down next to me.

"No, but she was my crush." I stated simply not looking away from the photo. Roy too looked and a frown appeared on his face.

"I know this might sound weird but, that girl looks like Kori…" I chuckled. Roy looked at me and gasped.

"Wait wait wait wait wait…don't tell me that is…" I looked at him. Roy laughed and wiped away some falling tears.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." He stopped smiling and placed his hand lazily on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Richard. I never knew that, wait, dick heart starfire?" I blushed and smiled.

"Yeah…that's our nick in el school." Roy arched a brow.

"Elementary…" I hit his head.

"I knew that!" he said rubbing his head. I chuckled weakly. "So, you once knew kori and now you see her, you're hurt?" I sighed. Man this guy is annoying.

"Not hurt because I see her, hurt because…"

"She's with Red." I nodded my head keeping eye contact with this picture. I patted my shoulder.

"Richard, don't worry, they are not serious at all…I mean, Xavier always dump her for another girl but that only happens with alcohol, meaning Kori doesn't think much about it. No one supports them." I force a smile on my face.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Everyone else here are so…glaring daggers at me…but not you and your gang. Why?" Roy stood up and walked towards the window watching his gang. I just knew we could see them.

"Let's just say we are all the same…" I arched a brow at him.

"Kori, too shy, Xavier, too flirty, Victor, Karen's in the gang, Karen, different skinned, Rachel, Goth, Garfield, weak, and me…too over myself." I chuckled.

"So everyone has their own problems, but not all the others are perfect. They are like you too, like all of us. So why hide?"

"The same reason you are." I shook my head.

"I hide because everyone hates…him…" Roy sighed.

"I hide because everyone…hates my dad too. The drunk alcoholic." I smiled.

"Looks like we have something in common, my friend." He looked at me and my smile went away. "Sorry, it's just an expression."

"I am your friend, Richard. We all are. Welcome to the Nastit." I frowned.

"Nastit?" Roy rolled his eyes. "It was supposed to be Daggers, but X hated it so he renamed it to Nastit. We have no idea why.

"Nastit? Why not Titans?" Roy clapped his hands together.

"Titans, THAT'S IT! Welcome to the Titans!" I stopped him.

"Wait, it's only a suggestion. I mean, Xavier named this team." Roy walked away.

"Follow me, we got some naming to do…friend!" I smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I followed Roy back to the others and stopped straight away. I couldn't handle it. Kori was in front of Xavier while Xavier was kissing her neck. I took a deep breath and force a smile on my face.

"Attention umm…Nastit!" Everyone looked at Roy. "Richard has a suggestion." They then look at me.

"Umm…Roy maybe you should tell I mean, I wasn't serious about changing the teams name!" Xavier stood up.

"Who said you are on the team?" Xavier questioned folding his arm. I felt insulted.

"I do!" both Kori and Roy shouted. "Tell me, what is this name you have in mind. When you're in the gang, you share ideas." I rubbed my arm.

"Uhh…Titans?" Kori gasped.

"That is most wonderful!" Victor laughed.

"The…Teen Titans! I like that!" he said hitting my back. I chuckled and whispered… "Oww…"

"Oh, sorry buddy. Didn't know my own strength." Victor apologized. I shook my head.

"No prob!" Karen wrapped her arms around Victor's waist I wished Kori was doing that to me.

"Yeah, who votes for Titans…I meant the Teen Titans?" everyone cheered besides Xavier.

"Not all members agree…." He mumbled. "So Nastit is still on…"

"Come on, Xavy! Teen Titans sounds way better than uh…Nastit!" Kori said tugging his shirt like a 3 year old. I smiled. 'She likes my plan' I saw Xavier frowning and went away.

"Fine, but I quit!" Kori felt hurt. I decided to stop him.

"Xavier, don't! Fine, we'll stick with Nastit then." Xavier pushed me making me fall onto the ground.

"Who ever said you were on the team? Only two people but not everyone!"

"Xavier!" someone shouted. "He is in the gang and that's final!"

"Well, well, well. Seems like Garfy manage to shout at someone." Xavier said rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" everyone began fighting but I sat down next to the Goth, Rachel watching them fight.

"Are they always like this?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Mostly it is Vic and Gar but since you arrive, it's all…" I felt…hurt. I decided to do something.

"EVERYONE!" the fight stopped. "If this is all because of me, why don't you just reject me?"

"Because we want you in." Karen said. Xavier pushed her to the ground.

"I started this gang and I can end it!" Kori frowned and shouted at him. Everyone stayed quiet.

"RED, you are a horrible person! Yes you did start this team and yes you can break it up but there's one thing you don't know." Xavier waited for her to continue.

"Richard is a way better leader than you so just back off and get the hell out of here!" I smiled while Xavier fumed.

"Fine! Who needs you dick heads anyways?" with that, Xavier left without saying anything else. I ran after him but was stopped by Roy.

"Let him go, Richard. He doesn't belong in this gang anyways. I mean, he's too bossy."

"It's not that, Roy." I whispered. Roy looked at me as I point to Kori. I sighed.

"Oh…" With that, he went to chat with the guys. I watched Kori hugged herself still staring at where Xavier left him. I think I need to talk to her.

"Kori?" she looked at me.

"Oh, hey Dick."

"You ok?" I asked. She nodded.

"The slut needs to cool down." Speaking of him, I dragged her away to a dark corridor.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I thought you say we could start over? Why haven't you told me you have a boyfriend already? And why did you ask me to be one?" I questioned her angrily.

"I….never said we could be together!" she fought back. I gripped both of her hands.

"But you said…"

"Yes I did say we could start over, but I didn't say we are together. I meant being friends Richard, not crushes…" She then walked away leaving me alone in the hallway.

"Kori!" too late, she was gone. I kneeled down shocked at what I heard. My mind was in total numbness and so was my heart. She doesn't love me, I had lost her…

Here you go! Sorry for making this not what you wanted it to be but at least X quit the team right? Anyways, please review!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
As always….lol**

**Dick-grayson**


	6. Drunken party, but not enough

**Wassup….uhh…where now? Oh I know, England! LOL, anyone there? Anyways, should I continue the story? Judging by my reviews so far, I think I should right? Anyways, I do want to anyways! Lucky you! Here's chapter 6 of Shattered Soul so enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6:** Drunken Party, but not enough

School started again and I was already killing inside. I know that I met many friends and was crowned the new leader of the Teen Titans, but, what's the point of being proud of it if your true love just stop loving you? Why did I have to flirt with those 5 chicks when she was there? Why didn't I see her? Why didn't she stop me! Here I was not paying attention to what my math teacher, Ms. Meyer, has to say. She's always talking about crap and stuff. Yes, I was sad but glad that missy perfect wasn't here in the same class as me.

Oh crap, now I am starting to think about her again! Those lovely emerald eyes, that soft silky auburn hair, and that breath-taking smile. I missed her so much. We used to smile, play and laugh together but now we're seventeen, things started to change. We're older that's for sure but my love for her never changed. Hers did though and that's what hurts me the most. Yes she still remembers me, but only as a friend. I just want to rip my hair out and scream in pain.

"Mr. Grayson! It's your second day in my class and you're already winding me up! Please pay attention!" I blinked many times wondering what she said and nodded my head. I looked at the painful equation on the board and groaned. This was going to be very fun indeed. Math sucks! (Don't take that seriously people, I do like math!)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Finally the school bell rang, goodbye boring study time to prep time. Man, why do we even have prep? They suck badly! I went into my class surprise to see Roy in it. Oh no, and so was Xavier. I looked around seeing anyone I know besides them but found no one. I sighed and smiled at Roy. "Wassup, Roy?"

"Heyo, Richard! How's torture with Ms. Meyer? Heard that you're in her class…" I laughed.

"How did you know it's torture?" he rolled his eyes.

"Had her last year. Glad I moved down!" my eyes widened.

"You failed on purpose?" he chuckled.

"No, I was to stressed then and got caught passing notes to Kori. That was embarrassing what we wrote in there." I got curious.

"And that would be…?" Roy turned bright red.

"Dating advice and girl's pleasure." I laughed hard.

"Oh that is sick and wrong dude!" he hit me lightly.

"Shut up man! If Ms. Meyer found out again, I'm so dead! Luckily we have Mr. Wood to be our prep teacher. He's nice and lets us do whatever we want." I sighed.

"That's nice…" Roy looked at my sad face.

"Hey man, what's wrong?"

"Yesterday when X went off the team, I had a little chat with her. She didn't love me now and wants to be friends. She told me once before I met you that we could start over, but I took that meaning in another way making a total fool of myself."

"You thought she meant you're together?" I nodded shyly. Roy sighed and scribbled on his note book.

"Man, I understand what you mean." I looked at him frowning with curiosity. Before I could say anything else, Mr. Wood came in.

"Ok, class! Do the usual but not to loud please!" everyone cheered and I went back to Roy.

"You do?" he nodded.

"I once liked her but not anymore. She said we could take things slow but then she went out dating with Xavier. She then told me that she forgot we were dating and apologized but never broke up with Xavier cause he was her new hero." I frowned. This wasn't the Kori I knew.

"I never knew she was like this!" I said shocked.

"She started being all bitchy when Kitten Moth invited her to her club." I arched my brow.

"She's a total snob, dick." I blushed.

"Don't call me that!" I whispered.

"Hey, I won't say in front of everyone." I sighed.

"Fine…Kori? So I wasn't the only one who changed." Roy chuckled.

"You guys have been ten years apart! Of course one or both wouldn't be the same!" I frowned at him.

"Whatever! Heard that you have a little crush on a girl name Terra Markov, is it?" Roy coughed and looked at me.

"How did you…"

"I've been keeping track." I smirked. Roy smiled nervously.

"Yeah, but so does she and well, we once did date but I broke up with her because her friends doesn't like me and I don't want her to lose her position." I smiled.

"That's so sweet of you." Roy chuckled.

"Yeah, but I was glad because now me and gar are ok." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." Roy wrote down another sentence in his prep and looked at me.

"Coming tonight? I'll pick you up." I nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Roy patted my back and both of us started finishing up our prep.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was nine already and Roy haven't came. Did he forget? I lay down on my bed trying my best to think about my future until a knock was heard.

"Hey sorry, I was caught up in detention." I arched a brow at him.

"Long story." I smiled.

"I got time." Both of us started walking towards Victor's dorm, where the party was always held.

"You are sooo joking right?" I asked shocked at what I'm hearing.

"No I'm not. Ms. Meyer came and busted me for good! All thanks to that freak!" I laughed so hard.

"Damn, I still can't believe you shouted her names so loud and swore! If I were in your place I could die from embarrassment. Especially when you accidentally said you wish she strips!"

"I was being sarcastic on that one! I told her, but nooo…. She didn't listen!" I wiped away the invisible tears from my eyes and stopped walking.

"You gonna tell them?" he shook his head.

"Let's keep this between us." I nodded.

"Deal."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The music playing was very loud as we got inside. Cans of beer and coke were lying everywhere on the ground. The song "I'm in love with a stripper" by T-Pain rang clearly in the small room.

_Goddamn Lil Mama_

_U know u thick as hell u know what im sayin_

_Matter fact_

_After the club u know what im talkin bout_

_Me and my niggas gone be together u know what im sayin_

_I aint gon worry bout them really though_

_Im just lookin at u_

_Yea u know_

_U got them big ass hips god damn!_

I looked around the room to see Victor drunken like hell, stripping in front of everyone. I laughed.

"I'm in love with a stripper!" Karen shouted as she hugged her boyfriend.

_Got the body of a goddess_

_Got eyes butter pecan brown I see you girl_

_Droppin Low_

_She Comin Down from the ceiling_

_To tha floo_

_Yea She Know what she doin_

_Yea yea yea_

_She doin that right thang_

_Yea yea yea yea ea_

_I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang_

_Cause I'm N Luv wit a stripper_

I searched the room for more people and came across Garfield who was near Rachel and laughing so hard. Rachel was trying not to look but failed smiling slightly. Kori was there singing along with Karen clapping as Victor did a hula move. I chuckled slightly.

"Wait, the song is about girl's dancing and stripping not guys! Karen up!" Kori shouted. Karen shouted and dragged Kori with her. Both girls begin to dance and strip. I just watched them having fun. Surely they all had plenty of alcohol.

_She poppin she rollin she rollin_

_She climbin that pole and_

_Im N Luv with a stripper_

_She trippin she playin she playin_

_Im not goin nowhere girl im stayin_

_Im N Luv with a stripper_

I watched Kori as she stripped off her top. God, she sure does have a hot body! I'm going hard just looking at her. I looked away as Roy handed me a can of beer. I need to get high. I need to let all my past go. I drank it so fast I got drunk just like that. Then I knew it, I'm in love with a stripper!

_Out of all the girls she be the hottest_

_Like n the way she break it down I see u girl_

_Spinnin wide_

_And She lookin at me_

_Right in my eyes_

_Yea She got my attention_

_yea yea yea_

_Did I forget to mention_

_I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang_

_Cause Im N Luv Wit a Stripper_

Garfield dragged me towards Kori and both of us started dancing together. I don't understand why I still can get happy around her. Although I don't know the answer, I'm glad I at least am happy. Oh, wait, I'm drunk, no wonder! Now I am paying attention to none other than her curved features. She's so beautiful. I wish I could just dance like this forever with her.

_She poppin she rollin she rollin_

_She climbin that pole and_

_Im N Luv with a stripper_

_She trippin she playin she playin_

_Im not goin nowhere girl im stayin_

_Im N Luv with a stripper_

"Shake that thing, Kori! You go, Richard!" I heard Roy shout out. I grinned at him and eyed Rachel who was eyeing me all the time. I playfully wink at her making her giggle. Does she do that often? I then looked at Garfield who was frowning at me. Oops, what a mistake I have done!

_She poppin she rollin she rollin_

_She climbin that pole and_

_Im N Luv with a stripper_

_She trippin she playin she playin_

_Im not goin nowhere girl im stayin_

_Im N Luv with a stripper_

Victor laughed loudly and Karen sat on his lap drinking more alcohol and pouring it down her tight blue jeans. I looked at Kori again but she was gone. Where did she go? I then saw her talking with Roy, I stopped dancing and sighed. When I looked at her again, she was in a furious lip-lock with Roy. The whole world suddenly changed and the music stopped.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rachel switched the channel and a heart break song appeared. It was near the end, I could tell…

_And there's a danger in loving somebody too much,_

_and it's sad when you know it's your heart they can't touch._

_There's a reason why people don't stay who they are._

_Baby, sometimes, love just ain't enough._

I decided to leave the happy group alone for tonight never leaving eye contact of their 2 minutes kiss. I slowly backed away to the door holding the knob. And opened it as soft as possible and ran back into my room. I know I'm a guy and all but sometimes it's hard to fight back tears. Tears streamed and I scolded myself for crying in public. I was glad everyone was gone but inside their rooms. I closed the door behind me and buried my face into the fluffy pillow. What a night…a night I can never forget!

_Baby, sometimes, love... it just ain't enough._

_Oh, Oh, Oh, No_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok, the first song is I'm in love with a stripper by T-Pain and the second song is Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough by Patty Smith. Did you enjoy the story? Sorry if there isn't any Robstar moments so far but that's because Richard is experiencingt he heartbreak so yeah. Please don't shoot! Anyways, can you tell me which chapter has been the best so far? Like always…**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**Dick-Grayson**


	7. Camp to Greenwood

**Hey guys! Thank You for all those lovely reviews! I really appreciate it! This chapter won't have much moments because it's a link to the previous chapter and the next chapter so if this is boring, please bear with me and wait for the next chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7:** Camp to Greenwood

I woke up wishing I could just crawl under my bed and sleep there. The sun was high up in the sky and I knew I was late for class. I don't care. A knock was heard and a groaned.

"Piss off!" I shouted holding my burning head. Roy came in and frowned.

"Still in bed? It's lunch already! Get up, we have an important assembly after lunch!" Roy said pulling my blanket off me. I sat up.

"Piss off!" I shouted again and threw my pillow at him. Roy caught it and hit my ass. I jerked up and both of us fought. We laughed and tickled each other. Some might think we're gay now but we're not. I got off him and took my towel.

"See you at lunch!" Roy said and ran off. I sighed.

"Yeah, Kori too…" I said angrily. I took a quick shower and gel my hair. I smiled weakly at myself through the mirror and walked away. This would be hard for me to see them both.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I spotted my gang and walked to them. Like suspected, Kori was on Roy's lap. She laughed. Roy seemed uncomfortable as he looked at me. I smiled weakly at everyone and ate my lunch.

"Roy and I are going out, Richard." Kori announced happily. The fork I was holding dropped to the ground. Everyone stared. Roy pushed Kori off and held me shoulder.

"Congratulations, Roy. You won the finest girl ever. Hope you won't get thrown away like me." Kori's eyes went wide.

"Hello, earth to Richard! I was never with you!" I stood up.

"I know, can't anyone take a joke?" I said sarcastically. "See you guys later, I lost my appetite." I then walked away not looking at anyone. I so need to get away from this school.

"Hey look, Rich Rich is sad! Aww, need daddy Bruce with you?" Xavier said laughing. I frowned at him and kept walking.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Roy's POV

I sighed watching my friend walk away. I knew I hurt his heart. Kori's blind. I needed to tell her. "You know he still likes you Kori." Kori looked at me.

"You won't understand Roy." She said.

"Yes I would. Why won't you give him a chance?" Kori looked at me. She dragged me out of the room and into a closet.

"Because I'm responsible for the death of Bruce Wayne!" she shouted. My eyes widened.

"WHAT!" I asked shocked. Kori started crying again.

"My sister Carmen, was the last villain he fought." I shook my head.

"You nuts, Bruce doesn't fight villains!"

"Think, Roy. Bruce died, Batman gone…Richard came, Robin gone." My eyes widened.

'If Richard finds out my sister killed Batman, he would go crazy and hunt for her. I wouldn't let anything happen to my sister so I would get in the way. You heard once on news yourself robin said no one gets in his way when danger lurks!" I sank down onto the seat near the door.

"Robin's Richard?" she nodded. I sighed and nodded.

"Please, Roy, help me make sure he's ok."

"You still love him, don't you?" she nodded. I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Fine, whatever you say."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sat in the auditorium waiting for the assembly to start. Everyone wasn't here yet since I came here at lunch. I sat at the far back drifting off to space. Someone sat down near me. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Hey, Rachel." I said sighing.

"I know you're upset of Kori and Roy but, Kori's not the only girl you know." She said nervously.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Garfield being gay. He wants me to experience dating. I couldn't date him because he likes Terra, I couldn't date Roy because he's with…yeah…I couldn't date Vic cause he's with Karen. So the only person I could date is…"

"Sure, I'll date you." I said smiling. She smiled back and walked away.

"Thank you, Richard." I nodded. She left me alone again and I drifted back into space, not really concern about dating Rachel. At least someone likes me.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The auditorium was finally full and the Titans sat near me. Rachel was on my right while Kori was on my left. Rachel shivered and I handed her my jacket. She smiled and accepted it. Garfield, who was on her right, frowned. I didn't care and pay attention to the principal talking.

"Everyone! We are invited to Camp Greenwood and since only a few can go, we would have lucky draw. Each group would have at least 8 people. Please choose your group wisely in case you are chosen."

"But we only have 7!" Kori told us. "Me, you, Roy, Karen, Victor, Rachel, and Garry!"

"Terra!" Garfield suggested. Rachel nodded and so did Roy. "Terra!" Terra looked at us.

"Wanna join us?" Terra looked at Roy and nodded.

"My gang has nine so maybe I should." Garfield smiled and so did Roy. Terra sat down near Garfield and we wrote down Titans on a piece of paper. Kori handed to paper to the principal and returned to her seat.

"Now for the two campers who could go…" Principal Mode took a piece of pink paper.

"The Hives!" Kitten's group screamed and hugged each other. "Katherine Moth, Barbara Gordon, Jennifer Jinx, Xavier Red, Frank Fanner, Gizmo Gig, Mark Moth and Wally West." All of them ran to stage and stood there excitedly. "The next group is… The Teen Titans!" my group cheered and ran up to stage.

"Richard Grayson, Korina Anders, Victor Stone, Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan, Roy Harper and Terra Markov!" the principal said. The hives looked at us frowning.

"Traitor!" Kitten shouted at Terra. Terra stuck her tongue out and held Garfield.

"At least they aren't snobs!" she shouted. Xavier looked at me.

"So, you're in the camp trip. Interesting, never knew a freak like you could join this trip!" I wanted to punch him but Kori caught my arm.

"It's no point, Richard." She said

"Yeah, Richard. It's no point!" Xavier said and walked back to his team laughing. I sighed as Kori rubbed my arm.

"Come on, let's go back to our dorms. We need to pack."

"When's the camp?"

"Tonight." I nodded and both of us walked slowly behind the others who were far away from us.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I finished packing and waited for the others. Everyone agreed to meet each other here in my room so I waited. Kori was the first to come. "Hey!" she greeted happily. I smiled at her and patted the spot next to me. She sat down nervously.

"Richard I know what you were thinking when I announced my relationship with Roy and…"

"It's ok, Kori. Besides, Rachel's my girl now." Kori seemed surprised.

"Rachel doesn't date!" she shouted angrily.

"There's a start for everyone Kori." I rolled my eyes. The others came and we all took our bags and left.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The principal assigned our seating arrangements in the bus. "The Titans would be at the back, Rachel with Garfield, Roy with Terra, Victor with Karen, and Richard with Kori." We all took our seat. Kori seems sad.

"You know we could ask for a different seating you know…" she smiled at me and shook her head.

"I'm fine here." I nodded and looked out of the window.

"The Hives are in front, Katherine with Xavier, Jennifer with Wally, Gizmo with Frank, and Mark with Barbara." The hives took their seat and the teachers took their seat and the last row. We were off to Camp Greenwood!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Here you go! The next chapter would be the trip on the bus, meaning many robstar moments! The trip would be a one day trip and since they are going at night….not gonna spoil it!**

**PLEASE  
REVIEW  
AND  
REVIEW  
AND  
REVIEW!**

**Dick-Grayson**


	8. the bus trip

**Hey guys! I'm getting really bored now so I decided to update this chapter today! For all you American friends out there, wassup? For all you European friends, what's shaking, for all you Asian folks out there, how are you? For all you left over friend out there, PEACE!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8:** The bus trip

I watched the school become smaller and smaller as we went further and further. I didn't seem comfortable leaving the school. I don't understand why. Ok, maybe I do. Camp Greenwood was once my camp area when I was 7. Kori and I went there and had a blast until some slimy creature that calls himself Plasmus came to view. Everyone went scared and I was trapped inside that creature for two straight days. Luckily Kori came back and helped me. I was never that scared before.

Kori might be feeling the same thing because her face was pale. "You ok?" she smiled at me weakly.

"Just thinking about the last trip we had to Camp Greenwood." She whispered. I squeezed her hand.

"Same here…" I whispered. She squeezed my hand back knowing my memory would be scarier.

"You ok?" she asked concerned. I smiled weakly and sunk into my seat. "You know, you could have told us you didn't want to go to camp. Then we won't go." I shook my head.

"It's ok Kori, it's 10 years ago. Surely Plamus is gone by now." I said shivering. She nodded and yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked. I looked at my watch.

"Midnight…" I said yawning myself. Before I knew what was happening, Kori was snuggled up close to me and hugging my waist. She was asleep. There wasn't any arm rest between us so I leaned against the window and hugged Kori. I smiled to myself. Maybe going to this field trip wouldn't be that bad after all.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Batman, behind you!" Bruce Wayne dodged the laser beams heading straight towards him. I shot the robot and waved to him. He smiled at me and both of us continued fighting. After the training session, he came up to me._

"_Good job, young one. Where would you wanna go eat?" he asked. I smiled thinking hard._

"_Burger King!" I shouted happily. He smiled down at me and walked away. Alfred came to view and patted my head._

"_I'm surprised that a nine year old kid could actually past a level 10 training course in only three days. You go, robin!" I showed my white teeth at him and took a bath. I was proud of myself. _

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Batman! Look out!" Batman turned his head, but it was too late. The bullet shot right through his uniform and blood streamed down his chest. He fell. My eyes widened and I ran to him. I knelt besides him shaking him awake._

"_Batman! You can't go, please, wake up!" it was no use, he didn't even stir. I looked around for the villain but only saw a shadow outline of a female on the roof floating. I frowned. As I was about to catch her, she vanished. _

"_Robin…" I turned around seeing Batman awake. _

"_You'll be ok…" I said panicking. _

"_My Richard, my son, I'm so proud of you…" with that he closed his eyes with a smile. Tears came down my masked eyes and the whole world seemed to stop. _

"_BRUCE!!!!!!!!!"_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Bruce!" I shouted. Kori stirred slightly and held me tighter. I breathed hard looking around the bus. Everyone was sound asleep, that's good news. I watched the little angel in my arms. She's so peaceful. A smile appeared on her face and I knew straight away she's having a nice dream. Lucky her! I rubbed her arms repeatedly trying so hard to fall back to sleep. I must have woken her up because she groaned and yawned.

"Richard?" she asked tiredly. I widened my eyes and met her emerald ones.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" stupid question, of course I did! She nodded.

"What time is it?" I looked at my watch.

"3 am…" I said rounding it up to the nearest hour. She yawned again and looked out the window I'm leaning on.

"Richard, look!" I turned around and saw a beggar and her child sleeping on nothing but the ground. I pity them. If only this bus stops. To my luck, it did.

"I see two are awake. Care to go out for a while?" the bus driver said. Both of us nodded. The driver smiled and went out of the bus. I followed him out but Kori grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going? It's very dark out there!" she said shivering. I grinned.

"Afraid?" I asked. She frowned.

"Of course not!" she said bravely.

"Good…" I walked out of the bus and she followed close behind shaking. "Don't be afraid…" I said. She frowned harder.

"For the last time, I am not afraid!" she said angrily. I just laughed. I walked up to the sleeping family not far from the bus and shook them awake. They look awful. The woman was extremely skinny along with her child. One even looks dead! "Maybe this is a bad idea, Dick!" she said. I flinched at my name.

"Cut it out, Starfire!" I whispered and took some money out of my pocket. "Here you go. Some money for you." The women took it and thanked me.

"Oh thank you, young man! Not many people are like you around here. If there's anything we could do to repay you…" I smiled.

"Yes there is… Just make sure you and your family stay together all the time." She nodded and kept the money. I walked away holding Kori's hands.

"That was really nice of you, dick!" she said hugging me. I smiled and helped her board the bus.

"Yeah, I know…" I said to myself sadly. "Just wish they do actually stick together…" Kori must have known what I'm thinking because her smile faded away.

"Dick?" I sat back down on my seat and looked at the poor family cuddled together asleep.

"Sorry, just thinking about mine…" Kori hugged me again and laid her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry that your family…died….but you still have us! We are a family and that's all we need to survive." I smiled at her and lay my head on hers.

"Thank you, Starfire…" I whispered kissing her forehead. She snuggled close to me and Kori fell asleep.

The bus driver came back with a smile on his face. "That was a very nice thing you did back there, Mr. Grayson." He said. "Thought you'd be proud of yourself for being super rich, guess I was wrong." I sighed.

"Maybe you should get to know the person but you judge them." the bus driver nodded his head and started driving again. I looked at the family one last time before closing my sapphire eyes. How I wish my family is here with me…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, there you go, all you fans out there! Please review every chapter if possible! I just love getting reviews! Anyways, please tell me which chapter was your favourite so far and please say why. **

**Review!  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!**

**Dick-Grayson**


	9. Welcome To Camp Greenwood

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, I was busy with band and stuff. Anyways, WASSUP AMERICA!??!! How are you guys? Here's chapter….NINE!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9:** Welcome to Camp Greenwood

Camp Greenwood, the nightmare world. I should thank this place actually. It gave me the courage to fight and be brave. Kori gasped and tugged my arm. "See?" she asked. "It has changed a lot!" I nodded and looked at the place. Maybe she was right after all; maybe Plasmus really is gone for good. Rachel stood near me and smiled.

"You excited?" she asked shyly. I laughed.

"Nah…Are you?" Kori looked at us and frowned.

"Hey guys! We are here to listen to the teacher, not flirting!" both me and Rachel blushed and watched the teacher talked.

"Alright campers! I'm Mr. Green, manager and couch of you guys. So pay attention. Since we are here in two groups, and since we have two large rooms, each group would share a chalet!" I heard the other team giggle knowing what they are thinking.

"Pervs…" I said faking a cough. They glared at me while my team laughed. Mr. Green chuckled slightly but coughed to get our attention.

"Your team!" he said pointing at me. "Chalet A!" I nodded and we went to take our beds. Kitten's team were assigned chalet E, far away from us. That's a relief! I opened the door to reveal the empty room. Victor, Garfield, Terra, Roy, and Bee ran in and laughed.

"This is awesome!" Victor said and unpacked. "This bed is mine!" everyone picked theirs and there left two. These two were joined together. I gulped knowing who hasn't picked a bed yet.

"You guys! I can't sleep with Kori!" I said. "Roy, you're her boyfriend! Go to her!" Roy sighed and shook his head.

"You know I can't sleep on that kind of bed, Richard. I need hard ones. The hard ones are on this side." I sighed.

"Victor, you and Bee…" I was cut off by Victor himself.

"All of us need hard bunks, Richard. Only you and Kori uses soft ones." I gulped harder again.

"BUT!" Rachel shouted angrily.

"But what?" Garfield said. Rachel read her book.

"They are like different genders." She said. "what if something happens." Garfield sighed and fluffed his pillow. He answered her question seriously.

"If you really worry about Richard getting Kori pregnant, why don't you go since you're madly in love with him?" everyone looked at her and she blushed.

"Shut the hell up, Garfield!" she said burying her face into her book. Garfield rolled his eyes and lay on his bed.

"I think I'll sleep the whole way through today guys. Tell Mr. Green I feel sick." We all nodded and unpacked. Speaking of everyone…

"Hey, has anyone seen Kori?" everyone stopped and walked outside. There she was caught up in a conversation with Xavier. It doesn't seem to be a good conversation because kori slapped him real hard.

"Don't you dare say that about Roy or Richard, you hear?" she said. Xavier ran off roaring swear words the whole way. She saw us and froze. She was so not in a mood. I dragged her away and cooled her down.

"You ok now?" I asked. She breathed hard and nodded. "Good, because what you're about to hear is bad news…" she waited for me to continue.

"We are stuck sleeping next to each other. The bed can't be moved and everyone can't sleep on a soft bed so…"

"Richard, I don't care as long as I have a bed to sleep on." She said smiling. "Come on…The activities would start soon." She said and walked back to the chalet. I sighed and rubbed my chest. Welcome to Camp Greenwood indeed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I KNOW!!!!!! This is really short and I'm very sorry! I just want to split chapter nine into two parts so yeah. Chapter ten would take chapter nine part 2 ok? Anyways, please do review!**

**DICK-GRAYSON**


	10. Robin is Richard Grayson

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 10… If any of you watch Totally Spies, please tell me which spy should go with Dean and which spy should go with David. That would mean one of the spies would be left out…Anways, please read on! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10:** Robin is Richard Grayson

I waited for Xavier's group to finish fussing around and so was Mr. Green. Kori looked at me and giggle. "Richard, Kitten is always fussy, get use to it." She said smiling. I smiled back and looked at Rachel. She was looking at me and I held her hand. I leaned in and whispered…

"What do you wanna do today?" I asked. Rachel giggled and replied me by pointing at the lake. I got the message and arched my brow. She giggled again. Garfield broke us apart and frowned.

"Guys, why can't we join you?" I arched my brow again and Garfield sighed.

"I thought you're sleeping?" I asked. Kori interrupted by asking the same question Gar did.

"Well, you can if you want." I said making Rachel winced. Kori walked to Roy and pulled him away from Terra. I could only here a bit.

"Sorry Kori. Terra and I have other plans…" I saw her smiled drop but appeared again.

"No problem. Have fun!" with that she ran away. I knew what she was thinking and feeling so I pulled away from Rachel and went to her. I hope she was ok.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I finally found her. She was with Xavier again. They were locked up in a kiss but it looks like Kori was not enjoying it. She punched him and slapped him and ran away yet again. Hahaha, good try Xavier! Maybe now isn't the right time to talk to her. But I can't at night as well since I am…grounded. Yes, someone has told Mr. Green a huge lie. No one can see me walking around. Wait, they can't see me…but they can see _him_! The sun was setting. Great, everyone would be asleep soon. I snuck into my room getting prepared for tonight. Kori would be surprised!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kori Anders was playing at the lake thinking about her life. She doesn't have anyone to love anymore. Roy was going on Terra, Richard's with Rachel, Xavier is just gay, and…Only one person she still loves and likes. Robin…

Kori remembered the last time she saw Robin on television. He was hot but injured. She was a big fan of him. After Batman was gone and discovered as Bruce Wayne, Robin was then identified as Richard! But no one had proof. Kori was actually beginning to think it was Richard! Just then, out of no where, Robin appeared. She gasped.

"ROBIN!" Robin covered her mouth and stroked her cheek. Her eyes widened. "Richard?" she mumbled.

"So now you know…" he said. Kori gasped and hugged him.

"Oh X-Hal! So it was you!" I laughed and stroked her again. "But why are you dressed as Robin? Is there any danger?" I shook my head.

"I can't be seen snooping around now, can I?" she giggled.

"I forgot… But if I know you're Robin, won't people know too?" I shook my head.

"They can't see me…I'm too quick for them!" she laughed. "Look, I know what you're thinking about…Roy…" Her smiled faded and she hugged herself slightly.

"You know nothing.." I was shocked.

"It's the same feeling I have when I see you and Xavier, KORI! Don't you ever dare say that I don't know anything…" Kori let a tear fall

"Robin!" she said sobbing. "I still love you, you know!" I was shocked. Did she just say she loved me?

"Then why did you date Roy?" she didn't answer. "WHY?!" I asked firmly this time.

"Because I am not meant to…Love is complicated, Richard. You won't understand why…" With that she ran off, not coming back to the chalet that night, but towards the other side of the lake. I stood there for a very long time thinking and taking in everything she just said. After I took everything in, I walked back into the chalet, of course changing first.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kori saw Robin walking away and cried harder. If only he knew what she was going through… "I'm sorry, Robin…" was all she could say.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok, if any of you guys read the previous chapters, you would know what Kori was thinking and why she couldn't be with him. Anyways, I know this is short but like I said, it is the second part of Chapter nine. Anyways, Please REVIEW!**

**Dick-Grayson!**


	11. Serious relationship

**Hey guys! I'm back with a short chapter! It's finally updated! LOL!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11: **Serious Relationship

Korina Anders walked back into the chalet where everyone was asleep already, everyone, even Richard. Richard… Kori sighed and crawled in bed and stiffened when she heard Richard groan. She held her breath….

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I opened my eyes to find the princess staring at me frightened. I smile at her and reached up. She gladly fall onto my chest and I cuddled her. my mind was blur but all I know was tonight the little conversation I had with her earlier would be forgotten. I hoped it did. I could still feel Kori tense in my touch and I kissed her forehead.

"Relax…" she did and hugged my strong chest. I smiled stupidly and rubbed her back. Kori fell for it and eventually fell asleep. What a night it would be.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rachel Roth woke up to find me and Kori asleep in each others arms. She frowned but knew my little secret. I still love Kori no matter how much she doesn't love me back. Rachel got off her bed and walked to us. She poured cold water at both of us and we screamed. We were crowned the alarm clock of the day since everyone joined in the choir of screams. "What did you do that for, Rachel?" I asked her. Rachel just frowned and walked away almost breaking the door on her way out. Everyone just looked at her confused.

Korina was still in my embrace and I immediately let go. She looked at me sadly and smiled. "You should see if she is okay, Richard." I nodded and ran after Rachel, still with those stares. I couldn't care less. All I need to do is to find the missing Rachel Roth. Afternoon came and everyone was eating lunch, everyone, except me and Rachel. I watched the others eat but settled on one thing. "Where's Rachel?" Roy asked. I frowned knowing I would snap soon but managed to keep it cool. Kori squeezed my hand and I looked at her.

"We'll go find her after lunch together, Dick." She whispered. I smiled and started eating at last. I hope Kori was right. Garfield looked at terra and Roy who were having fun together. He frowned and stood up.

"I lost my appetite guys. You go ahead and eat, I'll se you during activity time." We waved goodbye to him and Kori eyed Roy hurtfully. She also lost her appetite.

"Can we go now, Richard?" she asked pleadingly. I looked at Roy who was kissing Terra and nodded. Kori stood up and ran out of the room leaving me trailing behind. Love is complicated, but I hope it changes.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kori finally slowed down and I finally caught up with her. we walked in silence for a while until she broke it. "Richard, about last night…" I sighed.

"I thought you would forget it…" Kori was extremely silent.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why won't you tell me why we can't be together?" I shouted. Kori just looked away.

"You wouldn't understand." She replied. I grew impatient.

"Then make me understand. You know I would anything for you!" kori was touched by my words but somehow she didn't fell for it.

"I won't tell you and you won't make me!" I dug into my own hand's flesh trying to control my anger around her. I was extremely pissed. Suddenly, something caught my eye. It was Rachel.

"Rachel!" I shouted leaving Kori behind.

"Richard, wait for me, please!" I ran to Rachel and hugged her. kori stopped running.

"Rachel, where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Rachel didn't look at me. I knew why.

"Fine, I won't have anything to do with Kori anymore, Rachel. From now on, it's all about you, only you! You're the one for me Rachel. Never forget that. I want to start a serious relationship with you now, right now. Would you accept it?" Rachel gasped and looked at the shocked Kori. She grinned and hugged me.

"I do…" I smiled and kissed her passionately. Kori gasped and there was silence. Our lips were still glued together when Kori snuck away hurt and alone. I pulled away and smiled at Rachel. Rachel leaned onto my chest for a long time and I just held her watching Kori run of. 'Kori…' I thought. What a fool I have been!

"It was for the best Richard. She doesn't want to be with you." Rachel whispered. I gaped. Did she read my thoughts or something?

"I know…" Rachel tightened her gripped on me and so did I. "Come on, you need to eat before the activities." I said. Rachel nodded her head and I led her back to the cafeteria. My soul and heart was shattered. Nothing can mend it now…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How was it? Sorry if it was really short but I am really really tired and I just need to sleep. I'm so sorry. Don't worry, this is not the ending and Rachel and Robin won't end up together. But there might be tragedy at the end. I don't know. But you'll have to find out by reading this and…. REVIEWING PEOPLE! **

Dick-garyson


	12. Happy ending or not?

**HELLO! Sorry for the late update! I was extremely busy you know. Some might know I just got married so things are extremely whacked now. Anyways, here's chapter 12. Last chapter!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12:** Happy ending or not?

Everything was not going as I planned. Kori had been avoiding me the whole camp and Rachel had avoided me in seeing her. It was like we were both strangers. It has been years and we all have jobs. Apparently, Kori and I were in the same company. Yes, she has still avoided my every gaze and I believed it's best to ignore her as well. Rachel is kind of distant from me already although we're together. She's more with Garfield now I believe. I don't mind, i just want Kori to talk with me again. I miss her voice, that sweet voice she always greets me with. That smile she gives me, those bright emerald eyes shining at me.

She was my star, my long lost star. I had always wanted to see her again but now…

Korina Anders had moved on, she was no longer the girl I loved. I should accept that. Rachel Roth is my lover now although we're not talking. She's in Europe when I'm in Gotham. Big difference. Kori came up to me handing me my papers.

"Mr. Grayson. It's for you. Don't forget, meeting in one hour…" I growled and pull her into me. I covered her mouth not wanting anyone to hear us. This was wrong, but I really need to talk to her.

"Why?" I said through her cries. She finally stopped to look into my sapphire eyes.

"What?"

"Why are you avoiding me. For all these years I want to meet you, was it all for nothing? Is it because I'm with Rachel? Don't forget you had Roy first!" Kori pushed me aside and slapped me once again. God, how I missed that.

"Go to hell! I have nothing to do with you anymore, Richard! I am Korina Anders, your assistant and worker. Please treat me with respect. With that she walked away leaving me stunned.

"Smooth.." I saw Roy leaning at the door grinning.

"Don't let a chick turn you down like that, my man." I blinked. Roy's actually helping me?

"Why do you care?" Roy sighed.

"Because all she talks about is you…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rachel Roth called me at 7 tonight saying she's coming back tomorrow. I sighed and hung up. I'm supposed to be happy but why do I feel weird? She told me the next time we meet she'll want me to ask for her hand in marriage. I never knew it's so soon. My goal was to make Kori like me again before doing anything else. But I failed. The words Roy told me earlier kept running in my head.

"Because all she talks about is you…"

Does she really? I heard the doorbell and wondered who would be at my house so late at night. I opened the door to see Kori wet and tearful. Come to think of it, I forgot about the rain pouring outside.

"Oh my god, Kori! What happened?" Kori flung into my arms and cried hard.

"Roy…he broke up with me… he said he was no good for me and I never loved him…he kept saying he has another girl… and…and…" I laughed. Kori looked at me shocked.

"Kori, he did this for a reason. Roy had died down his love for you because of the mention of me in every single dinner conversation. He said he got over you last week and he wants you to be over him and realize your love for me…" before I could say anymore, I was once again slapped. Kori was angry.

"And you like getting me dumped. I should have never come here! You have Rachel for god sake! She told me you're going to propose to her tomorrow! How can I love you when you have a girl? Are you trying to torture me?!" I couldn't handle it. Rachel is getting in my happiness. I need to stop her.

"When Rachel comes home tomorrow, I assure you I'm gonna dump her! she ruined my happiness once, and I am not letting her ruin it more by an engagement. I never really loved Rachel. The one I had always loved is you KORINA ANDERS!" I saw her flinched and my harsh voice. I needed to tell her.

"Robin doesn't matter to me anymore. Robin died many years ago and he left his love for Rachel with it. He tried getting rid of the love he has for Miss Anders but somehow it kept coming back. Kori you're the one for me okay. I tried to get you back into my life these past few years but you always make it hard!" Kori was silent the whole time.

"I love you, KORINA ANDERS!" Kori hugged herself and cried.

"I do too Richard…but being with you always bring me bad memories. I just can't…" I walked to the phone and dialed Rachel's phone number.

"Hello? Rachel? Yeah, about tomorrow… Maybe you should rent a hotel…"  
"WHY? DON'T YOU WANNA STAY WITH ME?!"  
"Nope, we're through…" I hung up and look at Kori.

"Be mine…?" Kori gasped and smiled.

"But…Richard?"

"You're the only one I want to be with forever, Starfire. Korina Anders, be mine…" Kori hugged me and cried harder.

"I will…" she sighed. I lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. She returned it with as much and it was a happy ending for both of us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry, guys. LOL. I just lost interest in this story since I was too busy. I guess this would be my last story for ya'll… So make my farewell be nice with plenty of reviews! Please and thank you! **

**ADIOS!!**


End file.
